


Local In-Network

by FireEye



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Chisato is the type of friend you are friends with before you even know you have a friend.





	Local In-Network

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



“They’re cute.”

“...huh?”

Ashton raised his head. And nearly tripped on the pavement. He was used to people ignoring him. Or staring. Or staring _while_ ignoring him. He was not used to girls coming up into his space to strike up conversations.

“The dragons,” she clarified. “They’re cute. What are their names?”

She reached up to scratch Gyoro between the eyes as Ashton introduced them. Ururun pulled towards her, wanting some affection, too, and she itched his chin. When she stopped, they started snapping at one another.

“You look lost.”

Ashton regarded her blankly.

“Name’s Chisato. Wanna grab a snack?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was coming at this from the thought that Rena and Claude are there in the scene where you recruit Chisato, but no one else is (even though you don't split the party.) So Ashton wouldn't know that they have a new traveling companion he hasn't yet met. _ALTERNATELY_ , Chisato is Chisato. Either way, hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
